An Incident That Will Change Our Life Forever
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: After Chase's father has found,Chase and the team decided to have rest at Chase's House. Together with the unanswered love from Chase and Bren. Until one day,the Bren's abduction will change their both lives forever. Main Pairing-ChaseXBren. Implied-BeyalXJinja. A bit OOC and Slight AU.
1. Episode 1-Love at The First Sight

**_Main Pairing-Chase SunoXBren_**

**_Supporting Pairing-JinjaXBeyal(Coming Soon)_**

**_..._**

_**Chapter 1-Love At The First Sight**_

_**Chase's House.**_

Chase,Bren and Jinja were training their monsunos. As usual,they were having fun with their friends. They trained them very well until they were finally strong.

After the training,Chase playing with Lock,his favorite Monsuno. They both were playing happily. While Bren and Jinja were sitting on the garden bench and having tea.

"Hey,Chase...let's have a drink. Enough for today."Jinja demanding Chase to stop.

"Ahaha!Wait for moment!I'm still not wanting to stop."He replied as he laughing.

She sighed and she chuckled. No wondered that Chase was an energetic teen. Jinja continued drinking her tea and watching her best friend playing with Lock.

But Bren looked Chase at different way. He doesn't like watching him,but he was staring at him. Bren was staring and looking and him.

_'Chase...'_

Jinja said,"You know,I'm glad that we're friends. But you have to be grateful and lucky because you and him are childhood friends. I wish I was there."

Bren doesn't respond. Jinja continued,"Chase is a very energetic,smart and sometimes,he could be a sexy boy."

The brunette suddenly blushing. When Jinja turned at him,she noticed that his face was red. Jinja pat his right shoulder. She felt anxious.

"B?Are you okay?"

Still no respond from him. She tried again but this time,she was a bit louder.

"B?!Wake up!"

As expected,Bren woke up from his long stare. He said,"Whoa,yeah..i'm here. What did you say just now?"

"Something happen to you?"Asked the blonde girl.

"Uhh?What do you mean?"Bren confused.

"Your cheeks were red. What happened?"

He lied,"N-No!Nothing's happened. My mind was just a bit,fuzzy."

Jinja realized that he was lying. She looked at Chase,who was playing with Lock. And then,she turned back at Bren. Then she smiled. She asked,

"Are you thinking about..Chase?"

He blushed again,"Why would I?For god sake!"

"Aww,don't tell me you had a crush with him. Come on,B. You don't need to hide anything from me."She replied decisively.

"Uhh?Hey,I'm not having a crush with him. In fact,I am a guy. Why would I want to love with guy?"He resisted.

Jinja chuckled and gave more chuckle when she saw her friend's cheeks was becoming more redder.

"B,it's okay if you're gay. It's okay if you fall in love with Chase. But you don't have to hide from me. I am open minded girl. I'm fine with the gays."Said her convincingly.

It took a few moments for Bren to think about it. But then,he decided to tell her. Because,his secret will also being revealed even though he kept secret for the long time. He knew that it will ended with the same plot.

Then,he bowed and answered,"Yes,I fell in love with him. Please,don't be too upset."

Jinja grinned and replied,"Why would I want to be upset. You see,you two have being friends since child. So,it is common to me to having a crush on your own childhood friend. I understand."

"I loved him very much."Bren finally expressed his feeling that have been kept in his heart along the time.

"I understand. But,one question...how can you fell in love with him?Can you tell me?"Jinja asked him,wanting to know.

"My heart started to fall on him when we're having fun at amusement park. Do you remember that time?We're having fun together. Playing bumper car and so on."Bren began telling the story.

"Of course I do?Then?"

"I'm starting to like him the time we both were enjoying the hot dog. I That was my first blush that I got. You didn't notice,he always smiling at me. That made me always looking at him. He's so attractive."The brunette continued.

"Did he notice that you're blushing?"Asked her again.

"I thought so...but hopefully he didn't."He simply answered.

"After that,what happened next?"

"Since then I started to fall on him. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop looking at him. I can't stop staring at him. Every night,I always pretended I am talking to him. Sometimes,his attractive made me always looking at him. I can't stop even I tried to control myself. He was too...gorgeous."He ended the story.

"But do you still love him?"

"Yes I do..more than closest friend should."

"Just wait for the right time. And Chase will be yours."Jinja simply concluded.

"I am agreed with you."He supporting her.

"By the way,if you two are a couple,who will be Seme and who will be Uke?"

Bren blushed again,"Why would you ask me such a stupid question?"

"Maybe I'm bit crazy today. But I'm yaoi fan girl. I just want to know."She laughed.

"If that so,I would better prefer Chase as my Seme."He replied convinsingly.

"Why do you said so?"

"He's acting more mature than me."

"What do you think about him?"She asked again.

"Hey,you such like a reporter. Why I should tell you about everything?"Bren realized.

"Don't worry,you both are so sweet. So it's not wrong to ask you that question."

"Okay,umm..can I be honest to you?"Bren bowed down again.

"Yes,you can tell me everything."

"To my honest,he is so sexy,handsome,smart and gorgeous. Sometimes,he is a bit more mature. He has a tough body. He has a handsome face. He has a sweet smile. His clothes are very sexy. Look at him,blue-white jacket,very fit and sexy black v-collar shirt with tucked in into his sexy tight brown pants and awesome black boots. God,I fall into this guy. I love his body,I love his appearance,I love his behavior,I love his smile,I love his face,I love everything about him. I hope we can be together."Bren explained honestly.

"Wow,you're too lovesick of him. I can assume that you always looking at him a lot all the time,isn't it?Without him notice you."Jinja dumbfounded and at the same time,she impressed.

Bren smiled and blushed. He replied in embarrassment,"Y-Yeah,I hope I can enter inside his life and his love story. I am too lovesick of him. He's just not my close friend,but he's my biggest crush."

"But in other side,you really want to have sex with him,right?"

The brunette blushed more redder. He slightly nodded,"Y-Yeah,I am really want to have sex with him if we're together. Because,to be honest,I feel safe,protected,and secured under him."

"I think,I can conclude something from your statement and yourself."Jinja smiled.

"What is it?"Bren asked,wanting an answer.

"That's what we call,love at the first sight..."

He blushed more and more. His head was still bowing down. And at the same time,his face felt hot.

"I hope,there is an incident that will change our life forever. Where,Chase finally is my boyfriend. I want him so badly."Bren seemed can't control his desire but Jinja calmed him down.

"Relax,B...you need to be patient. Believe in him and one day,he will be yours."

"Yeah,you're absolutely right."Bren agreed.

Bren took another sips on his tea. He drank his tea with a full hope that Chase will be his. Jinja was glad that she could help him with the problem. She could see that Bren was smiling and blushing.

_'Bren...such a lovesick boy..longing for Chase.'_Thought her.

Suddenly,Chase came. Finally he rejoined with them both. He sat beside Bren and said,"Sorry,Jinja..Sorry,B...I was too enjoyed."

"It's okay,Chase. Anyway,have your tea. It's going to cold in any minutes."Bren chuckled. He tried to hide his blush.

Jinja whispered to him,"B...you need to calm down."

"I'm trying."

Chase talked to his childhood friends,"Hey,B...want to have some time on the hill after this?"

Bren lost controlling himself. He blushed again but he quickly focused his face on his cup. He said,"Really?Are you serious?"

"Of course..."Chase patted on his shoulder.

"O-Okay..."

Chase was glad. He continued enjoying his tea. But then a few moments later,Chase's father,Jeredy Suno came and greeted,

"Hello,teams!Still enjoying tea eh?"

"Oh,dad!yeah,we're still enjoying the tea. So fresh and delicious."Chase replied the greet.

"Of course,I got it from the green tea garden. It must be fresh."The old man said.

He continued,"Bren,can you help me on something?"

"Of course..what help that you need?"Bren accepted his offer.

"Come on.."Jeredy told him to follow him.

Before he left,Chase managed saying,"Don't forget...this evening,4p.m..on our usual spot."

He blushed. He just gave him a nod and then he followed Jeredy. Chase just sighed and smiled. He enjoyed back his tea.

"Ahhh,still fresh."

Then,Jinja began asking him. "Chase,can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you...ever loved someone?"He almost spit out his tea. He mad a bit,"Why do you ask such a stupid question?"

"I just want to ask...I understand if you're loved a guy. I don't care if you're gay. You're also have right to love,isn't it?"The blonde girl tried to explain.

His anger dropped gradually. He sighed as he silenced for moment. Jinja asked him again but softly,"So,Chase..do you?"

"Y-Yes..I'm gay..I loved someone..he's so special to me. He's like my everything. He's my precious."He admitted.

"Oh,can you tell me the characteristics of that guy?"

"Like this...his hair is brown like cinnamon and bit spiky. His skin is bit tanned brown same with his face. He's quite thin but cute body. He is very intelligent and smart. He is very optimistic and sometimes he's bit pessimistic but rare. He always acting naive and childish sometimes."He explained.

"That could be...Bren?"She guessed.

He dumbfounded and impressed,"Y-You're right...how d-did you know it's him?"

"The way you described the characteristics,I know it's him. The proof is,he's intelligent and optimistic."Jinja chuckled.

Chase bowed down and he blushed,"I'm sorry if you're feel grossed out. I didn't mean to,"

"It's okay,Chase. In fact,you both are sweet though. I hope that you both can be together one day. Did he know that you love him?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

She patted his shoulders. She replied,"It's okay,I understand. Well,let's hope that you will be with him one day."

Chase smiled,"Thanks,Jinja. You're really helping."

"Anything for my best friend. If there's no other thing to say,I want to meet with Dax and Beyal. They're probably in the dining room."

"Okay...see you later then..."

"Yeah,have fun with Bren..."The blonde said. He blushed again.

When Jinja already left the backyard,he stared at his tea. He was thinking about what he told to her.

_"Did Bren...also love me?"_He thought.

_'But...it's possible for him to love me too. But I don't get it.'_

_'I have been friend with him since we're child. I mean...we probably close friend right now.'_

_'A lot of time we have spend together. But,I feel it's not complete until we're loved each other.'_

He hit his head with his palm. He sighed and he thought again,_'God..what I'm thinking about?It is impossible for us to love each other. Perhaps he has another girl,who knows.'_

_'But I really loved him...more than friends do.'_

At the same time,Chase and Bren said together in unison,

_'I think Jinja was right. I think, that's what I called...'_

_'Love at the first sight...'_

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. Episode 2-Closer Breeds Love

_**Chapter 2-Closer Breeds Love.**_

_**Chase's Room...**_

Chase was alone in the room. He was sitting on his bed and doing nothing. He was really alone...and alone. After the journey was over,now he and his companions have nothing to do. Only enjoying the boring times in his home. He ever planning once,where he wanted to continue the journey. But,when he thought about his friends,especially his crush,Bren,he cancelled the plan. So,now he have to get through of the boring days.

"So boring...now is 3 o'clock. Still have another an hour."Chase murmured.

He got up from the bed and walked to the window. He grabbed a chair and sat facing toward the scenery. It was very beautiful,peace and calmed.

"So,peaceful..."

As he enjoying the view,suddenly he saw Bren was sitting on the stone fence. Bren also was watching the scenery. He got an idea.

"Maybe,I can be alone with him now. I want to meet him now."He said.

Then,he grabbed his blue-white jacket and he left out of his room. He was not wearing his jacket yet. He decided to meet with his biggest crush.

_**Outside of the house...**_

Bren was watching the scenery. He also admitted that the view was absolutely amazing and beautiful. He used every moment to enjoy the God's beautiful creation.

"Wow,so beautiful..."Bren praised.

Bren smiled with himself. He'd really love with the view. That suddenly,he thought about his crush,Chase. His heart started to beat faster.

_"Why my heart beats faster?Everytime I thought about him,my heart always beating faster. I mean,why would I have to get through this everytime?"_

"Hi,B!"Chase greeted him from back. And that made Bren shocked.

"Hah!Chase...fuh,it's you apparently."

Chase chuckled. He continued,"Figure...hehe.."

"You scared me,you know that?Gladly my heart still on its position. I will kill you if I get heart attack."Bren mad a bit.

The teal eyes teen still chuckling. He replied,"Hahaha...how a cute and sweet boy can get heart attack?you're too naive to get that."

Bren blushed suddenly. He quickly turned away to hide his blush. But his blush became more darker when he saw Chase's appearance without his jacket.

_'Wow...he's so tough,sexy...and look so fit with that t-shirt.'_Thought Bren in his mind dreamily.

Chase chuckled again as he walked closer to his close friend and sat beside him.

"Sorry if I freaked you out,B."Chase apologized.

Bren not so to anger. He returned the apologize with a smirk and a bit giggle. Chase was glad when he saw him smiling. Then,the brunette said,"Come on,Chase...have a sit."

"Thanks..."Chase accepted his invitation. He sat on the stone fence beside his close friend,crush typically. He placed his favorite jacket beside him.

Without noticed,Bren blushed when looking at Chase's body without jacket.

_'His body is so tough and fit.'_He thought dreamily.

Then,the other boy started talking,"Ahh,what a wonderful surrounding."

"God's creation...always wonderful and amazing. I am absolutely impressed with it."Bren replied.

"Me too...I can't help with myself but I am impressed too."

Bren stunned a bit. He said,"Chase,are we supposed to go on the hill?"

Chase chuckled and replied,"Nah,I think here is better."

They fell silenced for a moment. They continued watching the surroundings. They're used to hang out together as they were now since from the childhood.

"We haven't hang out like this for a long time. I missed that moment."Chase said,feeling a bit emo.

"Yeah,you are absolutely right. I missed that moment too. But I'm glad that we got this opportunity. Since we're on the journey,we didn't have time to hang out like this."Told Bren.

"Yes,but as we're free right now. I want to enjoy this opportunity with you. To make our friendship becoming more closer."Chase agreed.

_'But I want you more,B...as my boyfriend and my lover.'_On his other side,he was talking to himself.

Then,Chase looked at Bren.

"B,what are you doing with my father just now?Is it important to me?"

"Nah,not really important...just about the Monsunos. Your father has found a new green amber. He wanted me to help him extracting the amber."Bren explained.

"Green amber?How is it like?"The teal eyes teen interested.

"Hmm,quite average,shiny and green. Because it still new,so we have to wait it for a few days."The brunette continued.

"I think it's the new source of power."The other boy guessed and at the same time,he joked.

"Where we will control the whole world and the monsunos,then we will destroy the humanity and replace it with our civilisations."He chuckled.

He was almost laughing when he heard the joke. He said,"You're joking,Chase...haha,if it is right,I am the one that will control the world."

"And I will be your assistant. Can I?"

"Haha,of course you can...I will be the king while you will be the 'queen'. And then,the whole monsunos will be our armies."Bren was 'drowned' under his crush's joke.

Then,they're laughing each other as they 'slapped' on each others' shoulders. They were meant to be each other. For Chase,Bren was the only one that can made him happy. Same with Bren towards Chase.

"Oh yeah,B..."

"Yes?"

Chase silenced for a few seconds. Then,he said,"Want to go to amusement park tonight?Having some fun together?I missed that moment during our journey. Playing bumper cars."

Bren was very happy. He gave him a quick nod and wide smile. And at the same time,he quietly blushed. He accepted his offer,"Of course I want to go with you. I missed that moment too. I really want to have some fun together with you. Are you sure tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure...absolutely sure. We will be going to the amusement park tonight after dinner. About money,don't worry...my treat."Chase winked. The brunette blushed again.

"Thank you,Chase...I'm so excited to go with you. I will wait for that moment. I want to play everything...including bumper cars."

Chase turned to be blushing. He was very happy that Bren accepted his offer. He hoped,they could enjoy the moments together. He almost wanted to hug him but he afraid that his 'close friend' will suspicious about himself. So,he just gave a wide smile and a slight nod.

But,in the same time,he was hoping that they're finally together being a couple. He wanted Bren so hardly. He wanted him so badly and he didn't want anyone except for Bren. He loved him so much.

_'B,I am so happy that we can spend time together tonight. If I can,I want to show something that will make you feel happy being with me. And at the same time,we can become a couple. I love you so badly. I just want you..only you. Amusement park is the best choice for tonight.'_Thought himself.

The silence moment filled out for a while. Chase and Bren continued watching the beautiful and amazing view.

"Chase..I want to ask you something.."Bren broke the silence.

"Hmm?"Chase hummed.

"Umm,I wonder...if after this..we can buy a house and live together."Bren expressed his thought.

Chase instantly blushing. _'What?Did he just say..buy a house..and..live together?'_

But he didn't want to have a bad thought about his friend. He confused and he asked,"What do you mean?"

"I don't know,our friendship have 'tied' me enough. I feel I don't want to live faraway from you. I feel better when i'm with you. You see,we have went journey together. And we're always being closer each other. So,I felt like the rope between us getting more stronger."He broke Chase's confuse by explaining to him. And as expected,he blushed more redder but gladly he did not notice it.

"But..if one of us have get married?"

"It's okay though,you or me can live in seperate way even though with hard heart. We still have another long journey in our life."

Chase quickly resisting,"No!I don't want to seperate from you. Seriously...we have become friends and forever we will be friends. Understand?"

_'But in my wish..friendship change to-Love relationship.'_Chase thought again.

"Yes...i'm glad that we are still loyal to each other. That makes us even,right?"Bren understood.

"Yup...absolutely.."

_At the same time..._

"Make sure that your both wishes will become true."Said Jinja. She was peeping from the windows inside the house.

_And at the same time..._

"We have to kidnap that boy with spectacle."A man said as he peeping them both with the binocular.

"When?"The second man asked.

"I heard that they will going to the park tonight. So we will kidnap him during on their way returned to here."

"Roger,sir!"

_**Dining room,at night time. A few hours later...**_

Jeredy,Chase and his friends were gathering in the dining room for dinner. Jinja was the one who prepared,cooked all the meals. Beside her expertise in Monsuno,she also excellent in housework including cooking.

They were praising her because of her delicious foods. They were very enjoyed with the meals.

"So delicious,you're great,Jinja."Praised Chase.

"Yeah,If you can cook all of this meals,I'm sure that you can be a female chef. Famous chef."Bren also agreed with Chase.

"Excellente!"Beyal praised her in other language.

"Bravo!"Same with Dax.

Jinja blushed as she felt shy with all praises she got. She simply replied,"I learnt it from my mother. That's why I can cook."

Jeredy came,"Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I missed my mother so much. So,I cooked all her recipes to remember her."

"I understand...I am also the same. I am remembering my mother through this necklace. She gave me this before she died. I missed my mother too."Chase replied as he showed her his necklace.

"We're always remembered her,son.."Said Jeredy.

5 minutes later...

"Dad..can Bren and I want to go to amusement park after this?"Asked Chase to his father.

"What?A date with him?Aww..that's so sweet.."Jeredy joked.

"Dad!"

" "Chase and Bren shouted together as they both began blushing. The others including Jeredy were laughing.

"Of course,Chase...you both may go. But be careful. S.T.O.R.M people would be everywhere to make trouble with you."

"Don't worry,dad...we can take care of ourselves. Trust us."Chase was happy.

Then he turned at Bren,who was bowing down. He said,"Come on,B...are you done?"

Bren snapped from his dream,"U-Uh..yeah,come on.."

The teal eyes teen took his hand and they're leaving the dining room. Bren blushed again. All this time,he couldn't stop blushing because he was too attractive. He was so attractive and gorgeous.

Once they left,Jeredy continued,"You think,when they will be a couple?"

Jinja,Dax and Beyal were absolutely shocked. Jinja asked him back,"How did you know that they love each other?"

"They were used to be friends since from childhood. I noticed that Chase always blushing whenever Bren did something sweet to him,either make him happy or spending time together. This afternoon just now,after Bren and I have done our works in the lab,I walked crossing his room. And suddenly,I heard he said,_'B..I want you so badly..I want you more than I want everything. I love you more than I love Lock.'_. No wonder he had a crush on Bren."He explained.

" ..do you accept them?"Asked Jinja back.

"I have accept them for a long time ago. Because,I know,Bren can take care of him whenever I unavailable. I also know,that..Chase also willing to sacrifice his time,just to be with him."

"We also accept them. They're too sweet together."

"Let's just hope that it will become true. If they want to get marry,I will prepare for them a big ceremony. I'm happy if Bren become my son-in-law. I'm proud to have Chase as my son."

_**At The Amusement Park...**_

Chase and Bren have been in the amusement park for more than 3 hours since they left the house. They have played a lot of games such as roller coaster,Ferris wheels,flying cars,and haunted house. They also were not forgotten to play mini games such as shooting range,catching fishes,and throwing rings. All could say,they were having good time together.

"Chase,thank you for everything."Bren started.

"Aww..it's okay,B.."

"Eheh,where do we go next?"

"What else..."

Then,they said in unison,"Bumper Cars!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Episode 3-Kidnapped

_**Chapter 3-Kidnapped..**_

_**Meanwhile at the Amusement Park,At the Same Time...**_

"Wow,Chase...that was so fun!I wish we can play it again!"Bren stated his happy expression.

Chase could only say,"I know...me too. Especially when we played bumper cars. Oh my god...can't forget about that. You always nearly thrown out from the car."

Bren laughed,"Haha,big momentum..isn't it."

The other boy also laughed,"Haha,even I don't know anything about physics but I agreed with you."

Suddenly,a male staff approached them and he said,"Don't miss out the final moment before we're closed tonight."

"What is that moment?"Asked Chase cheerfully.

"The fireworks...it will begin about 20 minutes more. So,don't miss out."The staff replied.

"Hmm..but I think,you may go to the observatory hill because the view from there is very nice."He continued.

"Wow!That's the place where we're always hanging out. But are we manage to get there in this short time?"Bren turned very happy as he felt excited.

"Yes..you both can reaches there in less than 20 minutes. But you have to be hurry."The male staff smirked.

"Watching the fireworks from the hill is the best place."Chase said alone. But,he thought otherwise in his mind,_'The best place for a couple. Especially,you,B...'_

"Chase,what are we waiting for?Let's go quickly!We don't have much time."The brunette was very excited.

"Okay,B...thanks,sir."Chase nodded and he thanked to the staff.

"Anything for my customers. And...have a good night there!"

They finally left the park area. Chase picked up a taxi and they both headed to the observatory hill. They both were feeling so excited and can't wait to see the fireworks.

_**Observatory Hill...**_

Observatory Hill was located 2 kilometers from the city,1.5 kilometers from the amusement park and 0.2 kilometer from Chase's house. Observatory Hill was the name because on the top of the hill,there was a huge observatory building. The hill and the observatory were opened for the publics but the observatory was closed every night about 8:00 p.m. No one ever came to the hill every night except for Chase and Bren because it was their place where they were always hanging out there.

The Observatory Hill was 680 ft tall(207m). It was quite high and the people can viewed the city surrounding from there. From the land surface until 180 meters,it was the area for publics while 190 meters above was the observatory area,so people were prohibited from entering the area when it closed. The amusement park also can be seen from there.

"Driver,stop at this spot."Chase told the taxi driver to stop at the spot. The taxi stopped at the respective spot.

"5 dollars..."

After he paid the fare,He and Bren quickly ran to the top of the hill. They were very excited to watch the fireworks. Their excitement still not vanished from them yet.

The taxi driver grabbed something from the car dashboard. It seemed like a small Bluetooth headset. He wore it at his right ear and he said. He was commanding someone.

_"Both of them have left the taxi and ran to the top of the hill. Act now!."_

Then,it gave a respond,_"Roger,sir!"_

"Bren,you will be a Emanuel's good assistant. But we need to seperate you from Chase. You will be a good weapon to S.T.O.R.M. Hahaha!"He said and laughed alone. He took off the taxi uniform and changed it to black-yellow suit that resembled as S.T.O.R.M member.

_Meanwhile at Chase and Bren..._

Chase and Bren were sitting on the bench. They were on the top of the hill. They were waiting for the fireworks that will started about two minutes more. So,as they waiting for it,they're began chatting.

"What a wonderful night here."Bren started.

"Of course,tonight is wonderful. The moon,the shining stars,beautiful view,fresh air. Amazing world."Chase replied with a gentle tone.

They fell silenced a moment as they waited for the fireworks on the sky. As they watching the view,Bren stealing a glance at Chase. Without noticed,he was blushing.

_'I like your smile,I like your face when you're smiling.'_Thought the brunette dreamily.

His smile suddenly faded when he saw Chase was sweating on his head. He told him,

"Chase,you're sweating. Your head is sweaty."

He startled,"Uh?"

He put his hand onto his head and wiped it. Bren was right,he was currently sweating. He smiled and retorted,

"Eheh,you're right. I am sweating...maybe I'm too excited...and.."

He suddenly stopped and he shocked when Bren wiping his sweat on his head with his tissue. At the same time,he blushed madly.

"B..."Chase's mouth was locked up instantly.

"Here,this will help to wipe off the sweat."

_'Bren...you are acting so lovely to me. Are you hiding something from me?Something that really important?'_

"B..thank you..."The teal eyes teen could only thank him. His mouth still can't speak up completely because of his amazement.

"Your welcome..."Bren smiled.

_**2 Minutes Later...**_

"Look!The fireworks!"Bren pointed his index finger towards the amusement park,where the fireworks were released.

"Finally!B,let's enjoy this moment together."Said Chase,placing his arm on Bren's behind shoulders. He pulled him closer to his. Bren got a little blush on his cheeks but he didn't resist him. He let him doing that. He liked when he did that. It made him felt secured and safe.

"I really wish we can always be like this forever."Bren blabbed suddenly. He stunned as he cupped his mouth with his hands.

"B..."

_'Oh my god...what I'm saying just now?Isn't it too obvious?'_Thought Bren.

"B,you just said that..."Chase couldn't finish his words because the brunette cut off him.

"Just forget it...It suddenly slipped into my mind. So,I said it accidentally. So,forget about it..."

Chase rise up his voice a bit. He said,"No,B...I assumed that you wanted to say something to me. Is it really important?Don't worry,I'm listening..."

"Forget it..okay?Forget about what I'm saying...it's just an accident."Bren opposed.

"No!Just tell me..whatever it takes,I will accept everything. Even though it's 'bitter' to say."

The silence filled up the moment as the sounds of the fireworks still continued. They stared each others.

_'He just give me an opportunity to tell him. Maybe it's time to be blunt to him. Like people always says,'It's now or never.'.. I can't hold myself any longer. I really love him..'_

"Actually...i'm.."

**"NOT SO FAST,YOUNG BOY!"**

They suddenly were interrupted by someone. But at the same time suddenly,they both were got hit from the back. Caused them fell down on the ground. They're fainted.

Appeared two men from behind of the bench. They seemed were from the same team as another man who was disguising as a taxi driver. They're also wearing the same suits as that man.

"Get him...quick...we don't have much time. He's waiting for us."Said the first man.

The second man replied,"Okay...I know what I'm doing...just shut up already."

The second man took Bren and then,they're quickly leaving the hill and Chase,who was fainted. But,they didn't notice that someone was peeping them from behind of the tree near the bench.

"Why they took that boy whilst that other boy not been took?"Said that good man.

He left the hide spot and walked closer to the bench. He quickly turned his body,that was facing the ground. When he turned the body,he was shocked that the boy that he currently saw was Chase.

"Chase? ?Wake up!"

When he didn't respond,he lifted his hand and checked his pulse. The result was normal. Neither strong,or weak.

" ?"He tried once again. When the result was same,he grabbed his phone and contacted someone.

_While at Chase's House..._

Jeredy,Dax,Beyal and Jinja were still waiting for their returns. But until now,they still not returned yet. Jeredy and the others were starting to get worried.

"It's almost 12...they're not returns yet..."Jeredy stated his worry.

"I can predict that something was happening to them. But I can't simply conclude it."Beyal got a sense of their signs. But he also not confirmed.

"Chase...B...return faster.."Jeredy still worried.

Suddenly,Jeredy's phone ringing. He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered the phone call.

Jeredy(J),Man(M)

_**J-Hello,Jeredy is talking.**_

_**M-Jeredy!**_

_**J-Oh,it's you,Richard...why do you called me on this late night?**_

_**M-Bad News,J...**_

_**J-Why?Something happened?**_

_**M-It's about...Chase and Bren.**_

_**J-WHAT?WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?**_

_**M-Chase was fainted while Bren was been kidnapped by two men,wearing the weird suits.**_

_**J-Where is Chase right now?**_

_**M-He's still with me. At the Observatory Hill.**_

_**J-I will come instantly...see you later..**_

_**M-See you...**_

"Son of a bitch!"Jeredy can't hold his anger.

"Why, ?"Jinja asked. She started to worry.

"Chase was fainted and Bren had been kidnapped."

The trio couldn't believe with the news. She asked him again,"Are you serious?"

"Chase currently at the Observatory Hill with my good friend,Richard. He was unconscious."

Dax worried about Bren,"Who did kidnap him?I'm sure that Bren's kidnapper will get the revenge from me. I don't care if they are more than me even 2. How dared the kidnapper kidnapped Chase's lover."

"Relax,Dax!You're so aggresive..."Beyal chuckled.

"Ah..I don't care..."

"Let's not talk anymore...come on..to the hill."

_**Somewhere in the sewer...**_

"Where...am..I?"Bren slowly began conscious.

When he completely conscious,he suddenly realized that he can't move. He felt something was blocked him from moving.

"Why I can't move?"Bren said alone.

Seconds later,the lamp turned on automatically. Finally,he realized that he was being tied up,by a strong rope. He tried to get free but he failed. He kept trying but the results still same.

"Why I'm being tied up?Urrghhh..."He scoffed.

"Somebody!Help me!"He shouted.

"Help me free!Chase!Where are you?"

**Hahahaha...**

He heard someone was laughing. It came from the dark sewer path. Not long after that,the same voice came again and it spoke.

"Bren...you will be my good assistant. Since you're a big help to your team. So,why don't you work with me?"Said that voice.

"Who are you?And why would I want to help you?Where am I?"Bren groaned.

"You're now being tied up at the sewer. You're currently at the sewer. We need your intelligence to help me and my team on doing research."

"Who are you!Tell me!"

A man figure appeared from that dark path. Bald man with a scar,quite big and tough,he walked with supportation from his white cane,and he wore a S badge on his coat.

"What?You... ...so,the man who hits us from the back that night...is you?"Bren was shocked.

"No...that's my member. Actually,the taxi driver was only disguising. I told him to keep spying on you since at the park. Not just him,there's another two men who were just hitting both of you last night."Emanuel explained.

"Where's Chase?"

"Oh...he's with Jeredy right now. I don't kidnap him because,we don't have any interest on him but you are otherwise. You're a good weapon to us."

"You and S.T.O.R.M people are evil and cruel!I would never helping you forever. Even if you kill me. I would rather die from helping an old man like you."Bren going mad.

Emmanuel's face turned red. He was very mad when he called him old man. Then,he said,"That's it...Alpha...Tango...you two..secure him..don't let him get away. Tomorrow,we have a 'great' job for him. Treat him special."

Alpha and Tango nodded. Then,Emmanuel left the sewer. Bren turned to the S.T.O.R.M elites. He said,"You both are same like him. Cruel,Evil...bitch.."With anger.

"Watch your mouth,you freak spectacle man. You're lucky because we're not intending to kill you. You should be grateful. If otherwise,you would probably lose your life right now."Alpha groaned.

Bren looked down and stared the ground for a moment. He closed his eyes. The tears flowed out from his eyes.

_'Chase..please...save me. Save me so I can tell you my real feelings to you. I love you,Chase. Only you can save me.'_

_'Chase...'_

_**To be Continued...**_


	4. Episode 4-Love is Beautiful,Love is Us

_**Episode 4-Love is Beautiful,Beautiful is Us.**_

_**The Next Day,At Chase's House.**_

_**"Chase?"**_

_**"Chase?Wake up!"**_

_**"Wake up,Chase!"**_

_**"Wake up!"**_

He finally woke up from his unconscious. He ope ed his eyes and yawned. He was fainted and at the same time,he was slept. He opened his eyes more widely and began rubbing his eyes. He realized that,he was currently on the sofa.

"Urghh,where am I?"He scoffed.

"Thank god,Chase...you've wake up finally. We were worried about you. Dax,Beyal and your dad."Said Jinja,offered him her hand so he can got up from lying on the sofa.

But,while he got up,suddenly he felt pain on his back. He groaned enduring the pain.

"Arghh,my back..."Chase murmured.

"Be patient,Chase...the pain will vanish in any time. You have to be strong. I can see a huge bruise on your back."Jinja replied. Then,she handed him a tray of breakfast meals for him.

"You know,you have lost a lot of energy. Eat this,for the sake of your health."

He just grabbed the tray gently and put on his knees. The meals were just two slices of bread and a glass of milk. He just ate it without any questions.

Once he done,he asked,"Where's the others?"

"Oh,you're currently inside your house. Your dad,Dax and Beyal were enjoying the breakfast meals on the dining room."Answered Jinja.

A few moments later,Jeredy and the two others came. Beyal quickly walked closer to him and checked his pulse on his artery.

"Hmm,you're quite strong you know. Your pulse is normal. No signs of any diseases."Told Beyal.

"Where's B?"Chase asked. The rest were locked up.

Their hearts were skipped and shocked when he asked about Bren. Jeredy needed to tell him even though he was,hard hearted.

"Actually,son...Bren was..."Jeredy began.

But Chase cut off. He guessed,"Don't say that he had been..."

Jeredy cut him back,"Yes,Chase...he had been kidnapped. By someone we don't know."

A pang hit strike on his heart. His biggest crush has been,kidnapped by someone. He was about to cry. But he thought at the same,time,he needed to calm down.

"B...who did kidnap him?"Chase got a bit mad.

"We don't know neither."They're all shrugged.

"But,my friend of mine told me that there were two persons who kidnapped him...according to him,they were wearing a weird black with yellow strips."Jeredy added.

"S.T.O.R.M!I know it were their works. What a mother nature bitches."Chase got mad again.

"So,what are you going to do?"Asked the blonde girl.

"In order to save the one that I loved..."Chase suddenly stopped saying because he mistakes in speaking words. Jeredy was beside him.

"Uh,dad..i'm sorry...I hope you accept us together. I love him,dad."He apologized.

Jeredy just gave him a wide smile. He patted his son's shoulders and replied,"It's okay,son. You have right to manage your own life. Actually,I already liked Bren to be together with you. He's very suitable to be my son-in-law someday. If you really loved him,then...you know what to do."

He thought for second. What Jeredy told him was right. If he really loved him,he probably knew what to do.

"What are you going to do?Bren is waiting for you. You are his saviour. Use your bravery to save him."Beyal gave an encouragement.

"Actually,Chase...he also loved you. He has harboured his feelings toward you since our journey."Jinja began to reveal Bren's secret.

Chase was very shocked. He asked for confirmation,"He also...felt the same as me?"

She nodded,"His feelings toward you getting more stronger during the time we're playing bumper cars and eating hot dog. Since we've found your father. He wanted to tell you but he afraid you will reject him. All the time,he just kept it in his heart and he tried to act normal. But,when he kept looking at you,he really can't control himself."Jinja stopped a while. Chase began blushing.

Then,she continued,"He really wanted you to become his boyfriend. He wanted you to become his protector. Because,he had said to me once,'He is everything to me. My only love,my biggest lover,my protector,and mostly important,my first love.'. He need you,Chase. Without you,he can't be complete."

"Why he didn't tell me last night?"He mumbled as he looked down.

Suddenly,he noticed something,"Did he...That's why he..."

_Flashback..._

_"Here..let me help you...you're sweaty."Bren wiped Chase's forehead._

_..._

_"Actually...i'm glad that we're still best friends..."Bren stopped._

_..._

_"I wish we can buy a home and live together forever."Said Bren._

_..._

_"I wish we can be like this forever. Just two of us.."Bren blabbed._

_..._

_"Actually...i'm.."Bren stopped_

_..._

_The scene changed white..._

_End of flashback..._

Chase suddenly imagining the future,where they were living together. He can imagined about how happy they were living together.

Then,he got up from the sofa and walked to the house exit. The others were looking amazed.

"Where are you going?"Asked Jeredy.

"To save him...to save the person I loved most. I want to start a new life with him after this."He answered.

"Let us go with you."Dax offered a help. But Chase declined politely.

"It's okay,Dax...thank you but this time,let me go alone. His life,my responsibility."Without any words,he left the house.

They looked him with amazement for once again. Jinja shouted,"That's my friend,Chase Suno!Save him!"

_Outside the house..._

Chase took his monsuno from his pocket and threw it as he shouted,"Lock!Launch!"

Lock appeared. He growled loudly. Then,he ride him on his behind. He commanded,

"Lock!Track down Bren. We have to save him quickly!"

"Finally,he has showing his real 'strips'. That's my son...your mother would be so proud of you."Jeredy monologue.

Suddenly,Beyal took Jinja's hand and he said,"Want to follow him from behind?I feel something not right later."

She blushed a little but she liked him holding her hand. She nodded,"Uhh,what are we waiting for?Let's go.". She pulled him to the front door and they instantly left the house.

Dax was left behind,"Hey!Wait for me!"

"Better you get them quickly."Jeredy smiled.

Dax just nodding. Then,he also left the house and followed them. The scientist sighed deeply and then,he said,"I will always support you no matter what,son. Whatever that good for you,it will be good. Whatever that make you happy,it will be always happy. Love...is...beautiful."

...

_**Meanwhile in the sewer...**_

"What are you will going to do with me?"Asked Bren.

"Just wait,smart boy. You will be a good weapon to our research."Answered .

"Are you want to mutate me?Just what you have did to Ace?"

"Probably...just look and see."He laughed. Followed by Alpha and Tango,who were being assigned to take care of him.

Commandant suddenly came,the commandant was Marshall Charlemagne,a woman commandant. She also brought a medium briefcase with her.

"Emmanuel...what will you going to do with this experiment sample?The sample is still under progress."Asked Marshall,confused.

"Just see,honey. You will feel amaze soon. This sample,is the ultimate sample that been created by elite scientists. I want to give it to that boy as the first experiment."He replied.

He continued,"This experiment will show us,a human will turn into a new..Monsuno. And then,when it success,we will produce more of this sample and we will give it to each of the humans. I want to destroy the human civilisations,and the new era will begun very soon."

"You want to give this sample...to him?"She still doubted.

"Of course...now,let's enjoy the show."He opened the briefcase and took out a syringe that contained the green liquid. He walked closer to Bren.

"Stop what you're doing!I'm a human...not your experiment!"Bren resisted.

"Oh,boy...you will see your real power very soon. So keep your mouth shut!"

"NO!"

"Shout as loud as you want,Bren...no one can save you. You're just a small rat pricks."Emmanuel teased him.

"I'm sure that Chase will save me."Bren still fighting.

"Oh really?Try shouting his name. We'll see whether he'll coming or otherwise."

"CHASE!"Bren shouted very loud. No sign of his coming.

"Hahahaha!See?I told you,he's not coming. He can't hear your voice. Now,let me finish my job towards you."

The syringe was at a few centimeters from Bren's arm. He closed his eyes,not willing to watch himself being injected. He thought,this moment would be his last moment as a human.

But,miracles came in anytime. Suddenly,a blue laser hit straight to the syringe. Caused the syringe was destroyed.

"What the?!"Emmanuel disbelief.

"Want to hurt him,Emmanuel?"A familiar voice came from the dark path of the sewer.

"Who are you!"

"It's me,you bald old man!Chase Suno...a teenage boy who will marry a boy named Bren one day. And a teenage boy who also will going to save his new boyfriend named Bren."Chase appeared from the dark path as he introduced himself. He came with his monsuno,Lock.

Emmanuel couldn't believe what his eyes just saw,"Chase?How did you?!"

Bren was very happy when Chase came and he also shocked at the same time when he heard two words that were,'marry' and 'boyfriend'. He blushed redder.

"Chase..."Bren mumbled.

Chase explained"Simple,old man...Our hearts have been 'connected' with each other. That means,we both can feel and think the same thing at the same time. Bren is my friend since we're kids. And now,he's not my friend anymore. He's my boyfriend."

Bren heard the same word again. He said to himself,"Chase..you really mean it."

Emmanuel can't hold his anger anymore,"Commandant,and the rest,save yourselves!This is the battle between me and him."

"But..."Marshall resisted.

"Just go!"Emmanuel shouted.

...

"This is the battle between Chase Suno from Core-Tech against... from Ekelips!"

Emmanuel took his monsuno from his coat and threw it,"Backslash!Launch!"

"What!"Emmanuel couldn't believe when his Backslash has becoming weak.

"What are you doing,Chase?!"He groaned.

"Heh,a moral value from me. Don't you dare...trying to kidnap my boyfriend,ever. If I found him injured,I will not let you go."Said Chase bravely.

That made him scared a bit. He quickly commanded Backslash to return. Finally,he lost under Core-Tech member.

"You..."Emannuel could only biting his lips. Then,he ran away.

Chase also commanded Lock to return. Then,he ran to Bren and untied him. He was so happy when he saw him,plus,still in the same status. No injuries,or any bad things happened to him.

"Chase..."Bren mumbled.

"Hi,B...sorry for the late."Chase smiled.

After he untied him,he stared toward his face for a moment. Finally,the lips were met together.

"Chase...is that mean..you..."He stammered.

The raven cut him off by putting his index finger on his lips. He blushed madly.

"No time to explain...come on...let's go home. The rest are waiting for us."

Bren nodded. Then,they both got up and they started to walk,hand in hand. They loved each other and they deserved it.

_**Chase's House...**_

"Congratulations,Chase...you saved him finally."Jeredy started.

"Thank you,dad...without your support,I would never managed to save him."Chase retorted.

"And you both are holding hands each other,aren't that cute?"He joked.

Chase and Bren,noticed that they both were currently holding hands each other. They quickly released it as they blushed. The others were chuckling.

"B...are you hungry?"Asked Chase gently.

"Yeah...i'm...urrghh.."He fell down suddenly. He fainted.

"Oh god,he's falling down."

But the raven gave a chuckle. Then,he lifted him with bridal style and lifted him carefully. He said,"Maybe..he's tired during upon his abduction. Let me bring him to my room. Let him rest."

"We'll be at outside. We want to do something out there. So,we will wait you."Said Jinja.

Then,Chase brought him upstairs and walked towards his room. When he entered inside the room,he straight away to his bed and put him gently on the bed. He stared his face for a moment.

"So cute..."Mumbled Chase.

As he wanted to left the room,suddenly,he felt a grip on his left hand. And he saw Bren was holding his hand.

"Chase...can you...sleep with me?Please?"Bren requested in a weak voice.

"S-Sure..."

Chase removed his blue-white jacket and hung up inside his cupboard. Then,he crawled onto the bed and laid beside him. Without an embarrassment,Bren held his hand again as he snuggled closer to Chase's chest.

"Chase..."The brunette started.

"Hmm?What is it?"

"Thank you for saving me."Thanked him.

"Of course...anyway,it's my job to save you. You're not anyone,you're my best friend. And you're also my...lover."Chase chuckled again but in sweet one. Bren got blushing again. They fell silenced.

"Chase..."

"Yeah?"

Bren snuggled closer into Chase's chest and closed his eyes. He said,"I love you..."

The raven kissed his hair and wrapped his hand on his 'boyfriend's' waist. Then,he pulled him closer to his.

"I love you too,B...I always have...from now..until forever."Another kiss on his hair.

Finally,Bren fell into a deep slumber. Chase stroked his lover's hair and lulled him gently.

"Sleep well,sweetheart." He planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I hope...you always remain at my side. Because,you will help me to complete my life,B. And because,you...are my final piece of my life puzzle. With the final piece,my life finally complete. I have you now,B. You're mine and always mine forever. Don't leave me...I need you. No matter what happen,we can get through all the difficulties together."He continued. A final word from him before he also joined the same slumber with him. But before he could sleep,he felt a grip on his shirt. He saw Bren was gripping his shirt. He assumed that he heard what he said and also his simple reply from him. Now,they both were falling asleep with snuggling,closer each other. But for Bren,he was very happy because his feelings finally have been,answered.

_'Now,I feel safe as long as you're still at my side. Don't leave me forever,Chase. Because...I need you..to complete my life.'_

_**To be Continued...**_


	5. Epilogue-New Life

**_Epilogue-New Life..._**

**_Chase's House,The Next Day..._**

_'A new day to start a new life'._ That was a special phrase especially for a new couple. It also a sign where a couple will began their new life together. A beautiful day to begin a happy life.

Speaking of happy life together,a brand new couple just began their new life. After an incident that happened yesterday,it instantly changed their status and their life,from single...to couple. A new couple named Chase and Bren.

Their story began when Bren woke up from his sweet slumber. He opened his eyes and saw the sun ray shining the whole bed. The first thing that he did is,

"A new day to start a new life..."Said Bren.

He took another fresh air. As he wanted to leave the bed,suddenly he heard a morning greetings beside him.

"Good morning,love..."

He was very happy because,he saw his new found love and also his love life a.k.a his boyfriend,Chase Suno. He cancelled to leave the bed. He laid back and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Good morning,Chase..."

Chase just smirking and then he kissed him gently. Bren was so pleased and enjoyed with the kiss from him. Bren gripped his boyfriend's shirt and tried to feel his kiss as long as he wanted to. He doesn't want to miss the moment and the opportunity that he had now. He wanted to feel a kiss from him so badly.

Bren moaned between the kisses and he still enjoying with the kiss. He tried to not let him ended the kisses.

For Chase,he knew that Bren wanted to feel the kiss. So,he extended the moment by giving him a kiss that more passionate and lovely. He tried to give him as possible as he could,for sake of his beautiful lover. He really loved him so much. More than he loved Lock.

That was their life,from childhood friends to best friends. From best friends to close friends. And from close friends to lovers.

Bren and Chase have waited for this moment so long. Where they can kissed each other and being loved each other. Now,their wishes have granted. Their statuses,turned to be a big love relationship.

Bren loved Chase,

Chase loved Bren,

that's a life of a lovers.

"B,I love you so much."Chase whispered between the kisses.

"I love you too so badly. I don't love anyone except you. You are my love life,Chase Suno."Bren replied.

Then,they were continued kissing. This time,the kisses were more passionate and more tender.

"Chase...dominate me more..."Bren moaned.

Chase just nodded and he increased his desire. He crawled to on the top of Bren with his legs on his hips. He kissed his lips again for a few seconds. Then,he moved from his lips onto his neck. He kissed his neck tenderly. He continued kissing at his jaw line and sucked it hardly. Bren could only gasping and moaning.

"Chase...mmmmm..."Bren moaned again.

"I know you liked it,B...tell me to do more."Told Chase.

Without hesitation,he simply answered,"Yes,Chase...please..do whatever you want."

He slightly chuckled as he said,"That's my Bren...an optimistic person and willingly putting a full trust to the one he loved."

He continued sucking more his neck skin. Bren was about to shout because he had to endure the pain from his neck. But he knew that they were currently doing early 'sex' so he just kept himself moaning.

"Hmmm,Chase..."

"Oh my goodness,B...you're so cute when you moaned."

"My cuteness is only for you..."Bren blushed madly.

"That's what I called,the loyalty of love."Chase continued.

Before they could continue the moment,suddenly they heard a knock from the outside. Someone was knocking the door,his door room typically.

"Chase?Bren?...Have you wake up?Breakfast is ready!"A girl voice asking the couple. That girl was Jinja.

"Oh god...it's her..."Bren sighed.

"Why she always want to disturb us eh?"Chase groaned a bit. The brunette looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He said,"Just answer her question,Chase. Tell her we will going down a bit moment later."

The raven smiled widely at him. He placed another kiss on his lips and broke it later. He answered,"Okay,Jinja!We will be there on the moment later."

"Hurry up...your dad is waiting. Even you're currently having sex,you two still have to go down quickly."She seemed already knew.

They both blushed madly. Their faces were redder and more redder. Then,she left and went downstairs.

"How did she know?..."Bren shocked.

"It must be Beyal...saint Beyal..."Chase groaned a bit.

Bren chuckled again. He placed a finger on his boyfriend's mouth and said,"Shh,Chase...don't blame him. Just let him be...now,let's continue."

"You know,you're always calm in everything. That's the from the main reason why I love you."Chase began smiling. Then,they continued the moments back.

But,Chase's desire can't be controlled anymore. He quickly took off his black shirts and threw it onto the left side of the bed. Bren was absolutely blushed but getting more darker and more redder. He felt that he'll got a nosebleed. His mind has going crazy and nowhere. His body was too tough and bit muscular.

"C-Chase...your body...goodness...so fuckingly sexy and tough."Bren's mind has going wildly.

Chase frowned his forehead and then,he replied,"You want this for so long,isn't it?My body..."

The brunette can't hold of his desire anymore. He said loudly,"Oh,Chase!Take me!Let me be with you!"

"That's what I want to hear. As you wish,love.."Chase carved an evil smile. Then,he laid down again and kissed his lips. Their tongues were met and tied together with saliva combined.

Chase moved back to his lover's neck and kissed it hard. Bren moaned again. He liked when he dominate him. Anything from Chase,he always and forever liked what he did to himself.

"Chase...ahhh...mmm..suck my neck..."

"B,I don't know that you can be that pervert like this."Chase chuckled.

"Just shut up,and kiss me more."Bren absolutely blushing. He groaned a bit.

"Whatever..."Chase kissed him again.

Suddenly...

"Chase!B!It's already 10 minutes...we're still waiting for you two!"Jinja shouted from the outside while she knocked the door.

"Just wait!"Chase shouted back.

"I don't care if you're currently having sex..I have said it a few moments ago. So,hurry up and get your asses to downstairs."Jinja groaned as she left the door.

Chase laid back beside Bren,wrapped his waist and pulled him closer to his body. Bren blushed redder when his face contacted to his bare body. But he seemed very liked it. He snuggled back closer to his boyfriend's body and said,

"You're special..you've got a tough and nice body,sexy appearance,sexy voice and handsome face. You're too attractive and lovely. You also have a beautiful pair of teal green eyes like crystals. Chase,I wish I can be like you,brave,energetic,and smart."He expressed his feelings from his heart.

Chase smiled at him while putting a cute kiss on his forehead. He replied,"Oh,B...you're also special to me. You've got a very cute face. Very cute voice...your childish attitude made me falling in love with you. You're too intelligent and smart. B,you don't know how much I'm grateful to god for having a cute person like you."

"Chase..."Bren closed his eyes.

"Yes..."He looked on his lover's face.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too,sweetheart...my first boyfriend and forever my lover."

They both smiling each other. Then,they kissed again as for their final morning moments.

"Want to take shower with me?"Asked Chase.

"I would love to...I mean,I'm your boyfriend..."Bren answered very convincingly and accepted his offer.

After taking bath together,they grabbed a towel and started rubbing their hairs. But they're rubbing on each others hairs. Chase rubbed Bren's hair while Bren was otherwise. They were chuckling and smiling each other. After that,they started kissing again as an add-up.

As they wearing their usual clothes,Chase still wearing a v-collar black t-shirt with tucked in into his tight brown pants. He wore back his necklace that been given by his mother. He still not wore his blue-white jacket.

"All done...hey,B..let's go."Said Chase as turned his sight toward his lover.

"Umm,okay...but..."

"What is it?"Chase confused.

Bren walked toward Chase's chair and grabbed a cloth. It was Chase's blue-white jacket. He returned back to Chase and handed him the cloth.

"Here..."Said Chase shyly. He also blushed.

"Oh,thank you,sweetheart. I almost forgot about my jacket."Thanked Chase. He chuckled when he saw his lover was blushing.

"You're blushing,you know that?"He continued.

Bren blushed more. His face became completely reddish. He growled as he bowed down and closed his eyes,"Shut up,Chase!I got freaked out and got grossed out because of you!My mind has completely going wild because of you!"

The teal eyes teen giggled cheerfully. He took his lover's hand and then,kissed his hand. He replied,"I'm sorry..honestly from my heart,B...you're cute when you blushed. I liked your shy and your humble. I love you..."

Bren opened his eyes and looked towards his green eyes. His face finally carving a happy face and became cheerful. He got closer to his boyfriend and hugged him. He circled his arms around his neck.

"Chase,I love you too..."

"Hey 'lovebirds',having fun in the room together?Sleeping each other,in the same bed,on the same night?"Teased Jinja cheerfully.

The couple blushed at the same time. Chase mad at her,"You don't know nothing,Jinja...what about you?Hanging out with Beyal."

"You also don't know nothing,Chase..."She turned blushing. Same with Beyal.

Jeredy quickly interrupting,"Sons...don't argue here. Chase,Bren...have a sit. Let's start the feast."

The couple nodded and walked to their respective chairs and they started eating. The breakfasts on the morning were very special,made by Jinja.

The rests were currently looking at Chase and Bren. They were so surprised when they saw both of them sharing the foods together.

"Hey...you made me jealous,you know?"Jinja groaned a bit.

Beyal supported her,"Jinja is right...You both have just both together for a day and you both were seemed like have been together for months."

Chase quickly responded,"If you both truly loving each other,why wouldn't you two doing the same thing like us?"

Dax agreed,"Yeah,you both have been couple more longer than them. But I didn't see you two doing as they did."

Jeredy just chuckled quietly. His heart was being tickled looking at both of the couples. He said,"Haha,you all are still childish...I thought you all have became more mature,but I was wrong. You're becoming more childish."

"Sorry,dad..I am too childish..."Chase finally realised his mistakes. Same with Jinja and Beyal.

"I have an idea...since your journey has over..why don't you both going for a...date?You know,get closer to each other."The scientist continued.

"Uhh,dad..we're still not ready yet...it's too early..."Chase declined.

"But..Chase..."Bren opposed.

"I'm sorry,B..but I'm not ready yet for a date..i'm so sorry...I promise I will be good to you. I really hope we can have a date quickly but..give me some times to get change of myself."Chase explained.

Bren finally understood. He knew that he don't need to force his boyfriend because he have to respect his decision. He leaned his head over his right shoulder and said,"It's okay,Chase...I understand..we can have a date on next time..anytime,right?"

Chase smiled and nodded. He placed a kiss on his lover's forehead as he replied,"Thank you so much,B...you have no idea how much I loved you."

"Oh,Chase..."Bren smirked.

"Isn't that cute?"Jinja almost shouted.

"What a cute couple..Chase,you're lucky..."Jeredy praised. Beyal and Dax also gave a good responds by praising them both.

The couple could only smile and thanking them. Then,they continued enjoying the meals.

**_A few hours later..._**

"When Chase will return?"Asked Jeredy.

"I don't know...I wonder what work that he had right now."Bren answered and confused.

"Well,Jinja and Beyal were having a date..you didn't feel jealous?"Asked the older back.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know...you should get the same as them both. I mean,you and Chase are a couple,right?"

Bren nodded.

"Why he don't want to take you for a date?"

"I don't know what his intention is...but I respect his decision. There's a goodness behind his intention."Bren replied. He sighed and still smiled.

"You really loved him..."Jeredy concluded.

"Yeah...I really loved your son very much. More than I loved my monsunos."The brunette blushed.

"I'm glad...I need you to take care of him no matter what. He's yours now...his life,your responsibility. Same the way that your life,his responsibility."

"I promise..I will.."Bren promised.

"That's my future son-in-law.."

Bren blushed again. Jeredy continued again,"After you both have married,I want you to take care of my laboratory. You are my next heir after Chase. You and Chase are the next Scientists."

"Thank you, ...I will do as best as possible."

_Half an hour later..._

A teenage boy came inside the house. He straight to the living room when he saw Bren and Jeredy were sitting there.

"Hi,dad...hi,B..."Greeted the boy.

"Welcome back,Chase...have a sit...I want to go back to my lab to finish my report."Jeredy replied as he stood and was about to leave.

But Chase forbade,"No,dad..I want dad to be a witness. Since Dax,Beyal and Jinja were not available here."

The scientist sat back on his current seat. Chase smiled a little and then,he took a seat beside Bren,his lover typically.

"What do you mean?A witness?"Jeredy confused.

"Just wait,dad..."He told him to be patient. So did he.

He looked at Bren and he smiled. When he was about to speak,Bren asked him first,"Chase,why do you need a witness?"

"That's why I want you to listen to what I'm saying."Answered the raven calmly.

"Okay,I'm listening."Bren understood.

"So,what are you trying to say?"Asked his father excitedly.

Chase took time to make himself calmed before he began to speak. He tried to arrange the words that he wanted to say before he spoke out. He took a few deep breaths and then,he began to speak.

"Bren...during our whole journey recently,we've been travelling around the world together. We also have going through all the difficulties together. I know,that...we will always closer to each other,right?"

"Yes?"Bren still confused but he blushed.

"We've got a lot of memories together. Whether during sad or happy,it always in our minds. In my life,the most important memories that I don't want to forget is...being together with you. I don't know how to say this but...you have no idea...how much I liked you since from our journeys. But,now we're here...together. We're now loved each other. From childhood friends,with the chilhood memories...then we're became best friends...close friends..and now,we are a couple,together with the love relationship between us."He stopped a while.

He continued,"So,B...no matter where we are,what we are,how we are...we're always together,right?Forever..."

"Yeah,Chase...we're always be..."The brunette was very overwhelmed with his expression. He was in verge of tears.

"That's why I want dad...to be our,witness..because.."Chase looked at Jeredy,then turned back at his lover.

"I would like to ask you again,B..."Chase continued again while he took something from his pocket.

Bren and Jeredy were excitedly waiting for the surprise from him. Then,he took out...a red box. He was absolutely surprised.

Chase opened that box and revealed the content. Two silver rings. Jeredy smiled widely as he also in verge of tears.

"Chase..."Bren stammered.

"Will you officially...be my boyfriend,Bren?Forever..."Chase seemed like proposing but it's not a proposing.

Without hesitation and question,the brunette quickly nodded and answered,"Chase!Of course I am!"Finally the tears flowing on his cheeks.

"I'm glad..."He grabbed a ring and slipped it into his boyfriend's sweet finger and said,"This ring show that you're mine and always mine..no one can take you from me. This is the proof..that we're together now."

Bren grabbed another ring and quickly slipping into Chase's sweet finger.

"I love you,B...or should I call you...sweetheart."Said the raven gently.

The brunette couldn't do anything but can only embraced him. As the tears still flowing on his cheeks,he replied,"I...love you too,Chase!"

Jeredy also had a tear on his cheeks. He said quietly,"Love is in the air. Love doesn't know a person but love know the feelings of a person. Love is anywhere...we just have to find it. Chase,Bren...you both have found the love that you looking for."

_'Love just not overcomes everything...but...love is the main source of...happiness.'_

**_WAIT FOR THE SEASON 2..._**

**_THE END..._**


End file.
